The Rain That Day
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Drabble3: Ada kalanya ketika aku membenci rasa kantuk yang datang padaku dan berita yang mengejutkan. /AU/OOC/Lime for this lovely chapter/Don't like don't read
1. Drabble 1

Hari itu hujan. Aku benar-benar mengingatnya. Dan dia yang berdiri di depanku—basah kuyup serta tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya—membuatku kembali tak ingin menyentuh hujan sama sekali. Terlalu menyakitkan. Bahkan aku sempat tak perduli dengannya. Tapi sekarang, dialah satu-satunya wanita yang memegang erat hatiku, dan hujanlah yang membuat kami bertemu.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

**A/N1: Osh! Saya balik setelah enam bulan menghilang. Bukannya ngerjain ff yang udah ngantri, malah nambah cerita baru. ==" Aaah… maafkan kemalasan saya. Yang namanya nafsu(?) ngetik itu tak bisa ditahan. :p**

**HIRUUU~ buat ente nih… ane kangen ama ente… XD #plak**

* * *

><p>Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu kiriku. Entah sudah berapa lama karena aku mulai merasa nyeri di sekitar pundakku. Tapi tentu saja aku tak kuasa untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Alasannya? Aku tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya yang terlihat lelap.<p>

Hari ini hujan, dan sudah beberapa hari seperti ini. Hujan rintik-rintik yang seakan tak kunjung berhenti membuatku malas untuk pergi ke luar. Sia-sia aku mengambil cuti dari pekerjaanku. Tapi jika itu artinya aku bisa terus berdua saja dengannya, aku tak keberatan. Bermalas-malasan dari pagi hingga malam dan menuju pagi yang lain, tampak tak terlalu membosankan. Yah… mungkin tidak bagiku yang tak sering berada di rumah karena pekerjaan. Tapi apa mau dikata?

Dia bergerak sedikit untuk kembali menyesuaikan posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sehingga ia selalu tidur pulas hanya dengan meletakkan kepalanya di tubuhku. Aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Pernah ia berkata jika ia hanya ingin menyandarkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit malam, tapi tak sampai dua menit dia langsung tertidur pulas. Dan ia bisa melakukan itu dengan meletakkan kepalanya di manapun ia mau di tubuhku, ataupun ketika aku mengusapnya dengan lembut. Err… kau tahu maksudku. Jangan sampai pikiran kotormu itu merasuk dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ah, sudahlah.

Karena tak tahan lagi dengan nyeri di pundak kiriku, aku bergerak dan perlahan-lahan memindahkan kepalanya agar bersandar di pangkuanku. Tentu saja, menjadi gadis—err… wanita—yang mudah tertidur hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan membuat ia tak terbangun walau aku sempat tersentak karena siku kiriku terantuk dinding di belakang sofa. Hey, jangan bertanya bagaimana aku bisa bercinta dengannya ketika malam pertama. Itu dua hal yang berbeda. Itu saat-saat sensual yang tak mungkin ia jatuh tertidur karenanya. Ugh… aku tak ingin membahasnya. Privasi! Kau mengerti? PRI-VA-SI!

Aku melihat dengan seksama wanita yang tengah tertidur di pangkuanku. Mengusap pelan rambutnya dan merasakan kulit halus dari ujung-ujung jariku. Cantik. Aku tak pernah bermimpi jika wanita secantik ini bisa menjadi milikku. Kembali ke masa SMA, aku sering diejek ayah dengan sebutan 'gay' hanya karena aku belum berpacaran ketika usiaku menginjak enam belas. Konyol. Apa salahnya belum mempunyai pasangan di usia enam belas? Lagipula, pada akhirnya aku bisa menemukan wanitaku di saat yang tak kuduga sama sekali.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Langit yang terlalu gelap seakan mempercepat rotasi bumi. Terasa seperti malam walau sekarang jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Seorang laki-laki berjalan tergesa-gesa dari arah sekolah. Bukan jam biasa untuk pergi dari sekolah, tapi sepertinya ia mempunyai alasan khusus.

"Cih, apa yang dia mau? Tak bisakah ia menunggu saat pulang nanti? Toh hanya tinggal beberapa jam. Kuharap ini bukan hal konyol," ia menggumam pelan. Menahan sumpah serapah untuk ayahnya agar tetap berada di dalam kerongkongannya. Tapi tetap saja, hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya yang berkerut berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya, membuat siapapun yang melihat bergidik ngeri.

Tak seperti biasanya. Ayahnya tak pernah sekalipun memanggilnya dari sekolah untuk pulang cepat. Sepenting apapun hal yang ingin ia bicarakan, ia pasti akan menunggunya pulang terlebih dahulu. Dan kemungkinan berbicara dengannya ketika dua saudari kembarnya telah tertidur lelap.

Karena tak ingin mengambil resiko hujan lebat yang akan segera turun, ia mengambil jalan pintas. Melewati jalan yang sudah lama ia hindari, di pinggir sungai Nagara. Meskipun ada kalanya ia merasa rindu dengan tempat bermainnya semasa kecil, ia tak ingin mengulang rekaman yang masih tersimpan jelas di hari itu setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. Mungkin bisa dibilang, sejak hari itu ia tak lagi menampakkan senyumannya dan mulai membenci hujan. Karena hujan membawa terlalu banyak emosi pada dirinya.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari belokan yang membawanya tepat di pinggir sungai Nagara, hujan mulai turun dengan deras, dan ia tak membawa payung. Alhasil, dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai tameng dadakan, ia berlari kecil untuk menghindari basah lebih lanjut. Tentu saja sia-sia. Siapa yang bisa melawan air jika ia tumpah dengan intensitas yang besar? Tapi tetap saja, ia terus berlari kecil dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika ada butiran air yang masuk dan membuat pandangannya kabur.

Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan buku-bukunya yang sudah terlanjur basah di dalam tasnya. Ia akan membuat ayahnya bertanggung jawab untuk itu nanti. Dan ia memastikan hal itu akan terjadi serta tanpa ampun untuk ayahnya. Semakin ia melangkah, hujan yang turun semakin deras. Air di sungai perlahan mulai meluap dengan arus yang cukup deras. Tapi ia berhenti tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya gemetar karena hawa dingin yang menusuk.

Ia tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempat ia terhenti, berdiri seorang gadis berambut pendek dan mengenakan gaun hitam. Nafas Ichigo tercekat. 'Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin,' pikirnya. Tangannya tergenggam kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar, entah karena dingin atau emosi yang bercampur. 'Kami-sama, apa yang ingin kau perbuat? Bukankah hari itu sudah cukup? Atau kau hanya ingin bermain dengan hidupku?'

Ichigo tetap berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat. Tak menyadari ketika gadis di hadapannya mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat dengan bibir sungai. 'Tidak. Ini pasti hanya khayalan. Mataku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Mungkin ini hanya bayangan di waktu itu yang tak bisa kulupakan.' Dan dengan itu di pikirannya, Ichigo kembali mengambil langkah pelan dan lama-kelamaan berlari kecil. Ia sama sekali tak melihat ke arah gadis itu. Tak ingin mengulang rasa sakit yang membuatnya seperti mayat hidup.

Sesaat setelah melewati gadis-yang menurutnya hanya khayalan-Ichigo mencium aroma tipis lavender dan mawar di tengah aroma hujan.

_Splash!_

Ia kembali tersentak dan berhenti di posisinya dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Fatamorgana suara? Ia belum pernah mendengar apalagi membaca hal seperti itu di manapun. Dengan panik ia berbalik ke arah dimana gadis tadi tengah berdiri. Tak ada siapapun. Yang ada hanya pita hitam yang tersangkut di ranting pinggir sungai. Ia mengingat gadis tadi memegang erat pita hitam tersebut. Dengan langkah gontai, Ichigo mendekat dan memungut pita tadi. Nyata. Ia nyata. Dan betapa bodohnya ia membiarkan begitu saja seseorang terjun di depan matanya. Ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika gadis tadi sampai meninggal.

Dengan cepat dan mungkin agak ceroboh, ia melepas sepatu dan melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Pita hitam tadi tetap ia pegang erat ketika ia terjun ke sungai yang kini meluap tinggi dan berarus deras. Tak peduli dengan resiko yang ia tantang di depan mata hanya untuk seorang asing.

Ichigo terus menyelam dan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Jika ia terlalu panik, ia tak bisa menahan nafas terlalu lama di dalam air. Setelah satu menit lebih, ia naik ke permukaan untuk mengambil nafas. Matanya memandang ke segala arah, berusaha mencari setitik hitam dari gaun yang gadis tadi kenakan. Ia kembali berenang bersama arus, membiarkan arus membawanya. Ia tak akan berhenti sampai gadis itu ia temukan dan selamat di depan matanya.

Setelah sepuluh menit tak berhenti, ia mulai merasa putus asa. Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin, berusaha menghilangkan frustasi yang membludak di kepalanya. Satu lagi alasan baginya untuk membenci hujan. Tapi rupanya Kami-sama mempunyai maksud lain. Dari ujung matanya yang mulai membengkak karena tangis dan terkena air, Ichigo melihat gadis tadi tersangkut di balok kayu yang juga terseret arus. Dan besar harapan di dadanya jika gadis itu hanya pingsan.

Ia berenang secepat mungkin ke arah gadis tersebut. Ketika berhasil memegang tubuh mungilnya, ia langsung meletakkan tangan di dada kiri sang gadis untuk merasakan detak jantungnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis tersebut untuk bisa merasakan deru nafas lemah dari sang gadis. Ichigo mulai melepas nafas yang tak sadar ia tahan sedari tadi, merasa lega karena gadis di pelukannya masih bisa diselamatkan.

Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama, ia cepat-cepat mengangkat tubuh sang gadis agar bisa keluar dari sungai. Ketika ia telah berhasil dan akan naik, Ichigo tak menyadari balok kayu besar yang terbawa arus kencang ke arahnya. Dan ketika ia berbalik, balok kayu tersebut menghantam keras kepalanya. Dari situ, semua gelap di mata Ichigo. Ia hanya bisa melihat orang lain berlarian sambil berteriak dan beberapa orang yang terjun ke sungai. Dan dari balik awan mendung yang pekat, Ichigo bisa mengintip sedikit pelangi.

oOooOooOo

Ketika ia membuka matanya, semua terlalu silau di matanya. Kepalanya terasa amat sakit, sekujur tubuhnya nyeri. Ia tak bisa bergerak seperti apa yang ia kehendaki. Tapi, dari samping kirinya, ia merasa aneh. Ia merasa ada orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan yang serba putih dan berbau khas itu. Dengan susah payah ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Ternyata ada seseorang yang menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan kirinya. Dan ia merasa jika tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh orang yang sama.

Sekilas, ia mengira orang tersebut sebagai Karin, karena warna rambut yang sedikit mirip dan sama-sama pendek. Tapi ketika gadis itu terbangun dan menatapnya tepat di mata, bukan abu-abu yang ia tatap, melainkan sepasang biru-violet yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Karena masih dalam kondisi tak stabil, ia kembali tertidur ketika gadis tersebut mengusap rambutnya dan mengecup keningnya. Dan ia merasa hangat.

oOooOooOo

Kali ini, ia terbangun karena merasa terganggu dengan suara ayahnya yang terus-menerus terkikik seperti perempuan. Sedikit kesal, ia membuka mata tepat di mana ayahnya berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terkikik geli akan sesuatu.

"Ah! Onii-chan!" ia mengalihkan pandangannya cepat-cepat. Tak ingin merekam wajah ayahnya yang terlihat seperti itu. Suara yang memanggilnya, Yuzu, dengan cepat berlari ke samping kanannya dan memeluknya erat. Ia sedikit tersentak dan mengeluarkan suara 'oof' dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari adiknya yang manis itu.

"Yuzu, lepaskan dia atau dia akan pingsan lagi," Karin berjalan santai dari tempat ia berdiri tadi menuju Yuzu yang melepaskan Ichigo dengan sedikit cemberut. "Yo! Ichi-nii. Senang kau belum tiada."

"Karin-chan!" Karin hanya menutup telinganya ketika suara lengkingan Yuzu keluar.

"Hey, Yuzu, Karin." Ichigo membalas dengan suara lemah. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari ada orang lain yang tengah menatapnya dari arah kiri.

"AAAH~ ICHIGOOOOOO~ AYAH SENANG KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA~!" dengan horror, Ichigo menatap ayahnya yang tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar. Ia yang sudah terlalu paham mengenai sifat konyol ayahnya, langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Berisik, jenggot! Ini rumah sakit!" dengan satu tendangan keras dari Karin, setidaknya salah satu ketakutan Ichigo lenyap untuk sesaat.

Yuzu dan Karin—apalagi Ichigo—sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah ayahnya yang sekarang tengah mengeluh kesakitan di pojok kamar.

"Ah! Ichi-nii, apa kau merasa baikan? Sebaiknya aku memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu. Tak bisa mempercayai si jenggot untuk melakukan hal itu saat ini. Ayo Yuzu." dan dengan ucapan itu, Karin menyeret Yuzu yang setengah berteriak jika ia ingin berada di samping Onii-channya. "Kau juga, jenggot." Dan tampaklah dari belakang, seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menyeret tangan kanan saudari kembarnya dan seorang laki-laki yang tengah kesakitan karena diseret menggunakan jenggotnya.

Ketika pintu tertutup, Ichigo baru menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sampingnya. Ketika ia menatapnya, ia kembali bertatap dengan biru-violet yang menawan. Sepasang mata itu terus menatapnya dan membuat Ichigo sedikit tak nyaman. Tapi ketika gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya, Ichigo tahu ia tak perlu khawatir.

Ah, dia ingat sekarang siapa yang tengah berada di hadapannya saat ini. Dia adalah gadis yang ia selamatkan di saat hujan hari itu. Ia tak mengingat tanggal berapa sekarang. Hanya saja, ia merasa jika ia tak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa hari.

Sama seperti terakhir kali ia sadarkan diri, gadis itu masih tetap menggenggam erat tangan kirinya. Kedua tangan mungilnya membungkus sempurna tangannya yang besar jika dibandingkan dengan tangan miliknya. Bahkan sesekali gadis itu menggambar pola aneh di telapak tangannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Mungkin gadis itu hanya ingin merasakan kontur tangan dari seseorang yang kini ia anggap berharga itu.

"Hey…" dengan suara rendah dan nada yang sedikit gugup, Ichigo ingin membuka percakapan dengan si gadis.

"Hey…" dan dengan intensitas yang sama, gadis itu membalas sapaan dari Ichigo dengan suara yang mengalir. Mungkin terdengar lembut di kepala Ichigo yang tengah terasa seperti akan meledak karena rasa sakit. Tapi dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala dan harga diri serta egonya yang terlalu tinggi untuk kebaikannya sendiri, ia tak ingin mengeluh sakit di hadapan sang gadis. Walau di saat mepet sekalipun, kau harus tetap mempertahankan harga diri.

"Aku Rukia. Dan…" gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo. Bahkan Ichigo bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat sang gadis menyapu bibirnya yang dingin dan mencium wangi lavender dan mawar. Ichigo hampir melayang ketika ia merasakan lembut bibir Rukia mendarat di bibirnya. Ia menyaksikan dengan mata terbelalak lebar aksi yang tengah dilakukan sang gadis. "…terima kasih…" Rukia menggumam di bibir Ichigo, "…sudah menyelamatkanku." Sesaat Rukia menekan bibirnya di bibir Ichigo, membuat mata Ichigo hampir terbalik karena sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. "Aku berhutang padamu." Rukia sama sekali tak membuka mata ketika ia melepas bibir Ichigo dan mendaratkan ciuman di ujung hidung dan kening Ichigo.

Ketika ia membuka mata dan kembali duduk di kursi samping Ichigo, Rukia terbelalak kaget ketika mengetahui Ichigo telah kembali ke kondisi awalnya, tak sadarkan diri. Ia hanya terkikik geli sambil menggenggam erat tangan kiri Ichigo. Yang terlintas di pikirannya hanya ada Ichigo. Ia menoleh ketika Karin, Yuzu dan Isshin telah kembali dengan seorang dokter dan perawat yang menatap heran.

"Kurosaki-san masih belum sadar…"

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Aah… memalukan. Jika aku mengingat hal itu lagi, mungkin aku sudah mati karena rasa malu. Bayangkan saja, seorang laki-laki pingsan hanya karena dicium oleh seorang gadis. Tentu hal ini hanya aku dan dia yang tahu. Ia tak punya hati untuk menceritakan hal tersebut kepada Karin atau Yuzu, apalagi ayah. Tapi dia terlalu cerdik untuk membuat hal itu sebagai blackmail kepadaku. Sial. Pada akhirnya, dompetku yang selalu terkuras. Bahkan sampai sekarang, delapan tahun setelah hal itu terjadi, hal itu yang menjadi senjata andalannya terhadapku.<p>

Lagipula, aku tak akan pernah mengeluh walau dompetku kering. Tentu saja aku bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku dengannya. Err… yah, mungkin ada beberapa—banyak—hal yang tak terlalu penting untukku, sebut saja dengan Chappy. Dia benda mengerikan. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa menolak dirinya. Itu satu-satunya kelemahan terbesarku. Mungkin bagi orang lain aku ini sulit ditangani. Dan di pikiran mereka pasti terlintas tak ada wanita yang mau dekat-dekat denganku. Aku sendiri heran dengan wanitaku. Jika ia berdiri di hadapanku, ia seperti harimau. Tentunya dengan ukuran mini. Hey, jangan bilang padanya jika aku menyebutnya mini. Kau tak tahu apa yang kuhadapi nanti karena kemarahannya.

Pandanganku kembali terfokus pada wanita yang kini tengah mengusap matanya. Aku kembali mengelus rambutnya agar ia merasa sedikit tenang. "Ichigo…"

"Hn?" aku menunduk sedikit agar bisa mengecup keningnya. Ketika aku melepas keningnya, aku merasa dua tangan mungil melingkar di leherku dan membawa wajahku turun agar ia dapat menciumku tepat di bibir. Dengan sedikit tenaga, aku mengangkat tubuhku dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuanku. Aku meletakkan tangan kananku di pinggangnya dan tangan kiriku sibuk mengelus kulit pahanya yang terekspos karena gaun kesayangan yang tengah ia gunakan tersingkap terlalu tinggi.

Karena tak tahan lagi, aku membuka mulutku dan berusaha membuka mulutnya dengan menjilat bibirnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama karena sesaat setelah ia merasakan ujung lidahku menyentuh bibirnya, ia langsung membuka mulut dan membiarkan aku merasakannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Entah mengapa tiap aku menciumnya, selalu terasa seperti ciuman pertama. Menguras nafas. Bahkan aku sempat merasa ingin pingsan. Oke. Aku mengakuinya!

Tangan kananku yang tak ingin diam saja mulai beranjak naik ke punggungnya, mengelus pelan dan membuat pola lingkaran dengan jempolku ketika tanganku mencapai belakang lehernya. Di saat itulah aku mendengar desahan manis yang dikeluarkan bibir mungilnya.

Aah… sudah kubilang kan? Dia tak akan tertidur jika berada di tengah-tengah aktifitas sensual. Sekarang pergilah. Ini bukan tontonan untukmu. Atau bacaan? Terserahlah…

* * *

><p><strong>End?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: WOOOOOOOOOOOOT~! I'M A BAD GIRL! Jangan timpuk aku pake sandal yang lama tak dicuci! Timpuk aja pake review~! XD #plakk!**

**Sepertinya bakal ada lanjutan. Mungkin dua ato tiga chapter. Gak tentu sih. Sesuai mood aja yang ngerjain. :P As for the other stories, gomenasaaaaai~ kayaknya lagi kena WB. Lagi mood ngerjain yang kaya gini. Hehehe…**


	2. Drabble 2

Terkadang aku tak mengerti dengan jalan hidupku sendiri. Selalu berubah tiba-tiba tanpa ada pertanda jelas di depan mataku. Seperti… kau tahu kan?

CRIIING~

TA-DA~!

Yeah, sulap. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Itu terdengar konyol. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir kalau aku ini memang orang konyol.

…

Ingatkan aku untuk meninju ayah ketika aku datang berkunjung.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

**A/N: ah, kayaknya aku belum ngasih tahu ini di chapter sebelumnya. Cerita ini gak ada plot. Cuma drabble panjang IchiRuki. == Rate berubah karena permintaan emak Hiru~ yah… walo belum sepenuhnya lemon. Masi nyolek-nyolek lime sama pikiran mesum Ichigo. Hehehe… lemon menanti.**

* * *

><p>Matahari pagi terlalu menyilaukan. Membuat mataku sakit. Tak usah membuka mulut. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan padaku! Cih! Kukatakan saja, aku sama sekali tak cocok dengan pagi hari. Penyebabnya sudah jelas. Ayah selalu berusaha membunuhku ketika aku sedang tidur ketika pagi tiba. Tapi semenjak aku pindah dari rumah dan menyewa flat sendiri, setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega dan tidur sedikit lebih lama. Ingat kata kuncinya. Sedikit. Jangan kau lupakan gadis mungil berambut hitam dan bermata biru-violet dengan titel Rukia.<p>

Dia seperti punya seribu—atau lebih—cara untuk menggangguku sampai terasa menusuk ke tulang dan membuat kepala mendidih. Tapi jika pada akhirnya aku melihat senyumnya mengembang, rasa kesalku jadi hilang begitu saja. Yeah? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku terlihat lembek di hadapan Rukia? Aku suaminya, dan aku berhak membentuk karakter sesuka hati di sekitar wanitaku! Piss off!

Tapi hari ini sepertinya ada yang lain. Biasanya dia akan membangunkanku dengan berbagai cara. Mulai dari penganiayaan sampai cara paling manis. Kalau kau bertanya, aku lebih suka cara terakhir. Yeah… itu membuat hormonku mendidih. Oke. Stop berbicara hal yang mengarah menuju vulgar. Lagipula ini masih pagi. Tapi… sex pagi hari terdengar tidak buruk. HA? STOP!

Seperti yang kubilang tadi, ada yang aneh di hari ini. Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku masih mendapati Rukia tertidur pulas di sampingku. Tubuh mungilnya terbungkus selimut tebal dengan kerutan di dahi yang bisa menyaingi milikku. Karena sedikit ragu dengan jam bangunku, aku melirik jam weker di meja samping yang berdetik pelan.

06.09 am

T-terlalu pagi! Ini masih masa cutiku! Aku hanya ingin bermalas-malasan, bukannya malah terbangun pagi-pagi sekali karena sesuatu yang tak kumengerti apa sebabnya.

Aku berganti posisi dan kini menghadap Rukia. Ekspresi wajahnya belum berubah. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang jika sepertinya terlihat semakin buruk. Apalagi ditambah dengan keringat yang menetes dari dahinya. Ah, padahal pendingin ruangan kunyalakan seperti biasa. Ketika aku menyentuh dahinya, ya Tuhan… tubuhnya panas. Dia demam.

Karena saking paniknya, aku langsung membuka err… melempar selimut dan… kau tahu apa yang kulihat? Yeah! Tubuh istriku tanpa busana dengan sinar matahari pagi dari sela tirai jendela yang tak tertutup rapat. Oh, Ichigo berhentilah menjadi mesum dan cepat bertindak!

Aku yang gelagapan menarik kembali selimut dan merapatkannya di tubuh Rukia. Insting dokterku langsung keluar dan aku bergegas mencari boxer milikku yang entah dibuang ke arah mana oleh Rukia semalam. Ah, masa bodoh dengan pakaian! Ini rumahku dan tak ada orang selain Rukia dan aku yang berada di sini. Aku keluar kamar tanpa menutup pintu dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil obat. Setelah ketemu, langsung kurampas dari rak di balik kaca dan juga mengisi segelas air.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, aku seperti terkena serangan jantung!

"KYAAAA~! ONII-CHAN!"

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

"WOOOOO~ KAU HEBAT ANAKKU!"

Bayangkan teriakan penuh tenaga dari tiga orang bermarga Kurosaki di saat yang bersamaan. Entah itu melengking, penuh horror dan kesenangan, hanya satu jawaban. Kau akan sakit telinga dan harus dirawat intensif.

Dari belakang, bisa dilihat Karin yang menyaksikan semuanya dengan tampang bosan sambil menutup dua telinganya.

Ugh! Harusnya aku menyewa flat dengan kamar mandi di dalam kamarku!

* * *

><p>Aku duduk dengan wajah bertekuk dengan sedikit rona merah, dua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan memandang dengan penuh hawa membunuh yang kutujukan pada ayah yang kini tengah terkikik. Serius. Aku heran dengan ayahku sendiri. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa terkikik seperti itu dan terdengar seperti gadis SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta?<p>

Oh, dan aku sudah berpakaian. L.E.N.G.K.A.P.

Di dapur, Yuzu tengah membuat sup untuk Rukia. Karin yang dari awal memang bosan hanya duduk di sampingku sambil memainkan saluran televisi dengan remot di tangannya. Dan di kamar, Rukia masih tidur… setidaknya dia sudah berpakaian. (sempat terbangun gara-gara mendengar teriakan trio Kurosaki)

Semua ini pasti ulah ayah. Kepalanya selalu penuh dengan hal konyol yang tak bisa kutoleransi sejak dulu. Yuzu yang polos dan manis tak mungkin mengusulkan untuk mengunjungiku tiba-tiba. Dia selalu memberitahuku lewat telepon atau e-mail sebelum datang, sedangkan Karin, ia akan datang jika dipaksa ikut oleh Yuzu atau juga mengirim e-mail kepada Rukia.

Lihat saja wajah ayah yang sekarang sedang tersenyum hingga hampir mencapai telinganya. Oke, itu menakutkan dan mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"Apa maumu, ayah?" dengan suara sedikit menggeram dan gigi bergemeletuk karena menahan emosi yang ingin cepat-cepat diledakkan, aku menambah intensitas tatapan membunuhku pada ayah.

"Ohohohoh~ tak ada Ichigo! Apa salahnya jika ayahmu ini ingin mengunjungi anak laki-laki satu-satunya?" mata kiriku berkedut ketika dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Yang salah hanya waktu, dan kenapa kau bisa mendapat duplikat kunci flat-ku?"

"Ooooh… kau harus waspada dengan keadaan sekitarmu, Ichigo. Tak ingin ada orang lain yang memergokimu seperti tadi kan?" oke, baru satu urat nadi kepalaku yang berkedut.

"Aku akan berkunjung sesuka hatiku. Apalagi aku rindu dengan Rukia-chan. Kau tega menyimpannya hanya untuk dirimu sendiri," menarik… langsung menjadi empat.

"Kalau kunci flat… khukhukhu… kau tak mau tahu bagaimana aku memperolehnya. Jangan kau meremehkan ayahmu yang hebat ini Ichigo…" cukup! Aku sudah gelap mata. Bahkan ketika melihat ekspresi ayah yang melihatku dengan dagu terangkat tinggi dengan sebelah tangannya yang ia pakai untuk menutup mulut, semakin membuat kepalaku sakit karena terlalu banyak urat yang berkedut.

Daaaaan… begitulah ketika akhirnya aku membiarkan ayah istirahat sejenak di bawah tangga dengan hidung patah dan darah yang masih sedikit mengalir. Setidaknya amarahku sedikit reda karena pelepasan tadi.

"Karin, apa kau tak ada kelas?" aku menatap adikku yang kini balik menatapku dengan tatapan apa-kau-bercanda? "Hm? Apa? Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

"Ichi-nii, entah karena ini masih pagi atau syaraf di otakmu yang sudah mulai tak berfungsi, kuberi tahu satu informasi hebat yang tak bisa terregistrasi ke dalam sana. Ini hari sabtu. Kelas libur kecuali jika kau ingin menjilat dosen." Dengan itu, dia kembali melirik televisi dengan tatapan bosannya yang terkenal itu. Dia bahkan mengutarakan kalimat tadi dalam satu tarikan nafas dan membiarkanku menatapnya dengan sedikit rasa canggung.

Ketika kupikir sekali lagi, yeah… ini hari sabtu. Dan… sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Ah, sudahlah. Toh nanti ingat sendiri.

"Ichigo…" aku menoleh dan mendapati Rukia berdiri tak jauh dariku sambil mengusap mata dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan satunya lagi menyeret selimut. Terkadang aku berpikir. Apa aku ini lolicon? Coba lihat Rukia dengan tingkahnya yang seperti itu. Apalagi dia memakai kaos milikku yang memang terlihat seperti dress jika ia pakai. Pikiranku sedikit melenceng jika melihat dia yang seperti itu. Pasti yang terlintas di pikiranku, 'apa dia memakai pakaian dalam?'

Ugh! Sadar kau, mesum!

"Hey… kenapa turun? Kau harus istirahat." Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya. Ketika aku telah berada di hadapannya, ia menjatuhkan selimutnya dan memelukku erat-erat. Aku terbelalak sebentar sebelum kemudian meletakkan tangan kiriku di punggungnya dan tangan kananku mengelus rambut paginya yang memang berantakan.

"Aku tak mau kalau kau tak ada…" ia menggumam terlalu pelan sampai aku tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Hn? Kau bilang apa? Katakan dengan jelas," aku mencium bagian atas kepalanya dan menghirup sedikit aromanya sebelum menunduk untuk menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Kau tak ada. Aku tak mau sendiri di sana." Oh, sial. Aku baru ingat, dia terlalu manja jika sakit. Ini sama sekali di luar dugaanku. Sia-sia rencanaku untuk mengajaknya makan malam di luar nanti. Ah, benar! Ini hari sabtu dan aku sudah memesan tempat di salah satu restoran untuk kami berdua. Sebaiknya cepat menelpon untuk membatalkannya. Kalau tidak, bisa repot.

"ugh… baiklah kutemani kau istirahat. Ayo." Aku berusaha melepas pelukan Rukia yang terlalu erat itu. Setidaknya biarkan aku bernafas kecuali jika kau mau terus sendirian. Tapi dia sama sekali tak mau melepas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bosan di kamar. Tak ada hiburan. Tak ada kau…" aku hanya menghela nafas menghadapi Rukia yang seperti ini. Jarang sekali Rukia jatuh sakit. Kalau bisa dibilang, malah aku yang lebih sering sakit daripada dia. Karena pasrah dan tak bisa menolak Rukia, aku menuntunnya ke sofa. Dia yang semula duduk di sampingku mulai naik ke pangkuanku dan memelukku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dengan santai di atas dadaku. Ah, mungkin dengan begini dia akan tertidur lagi. Jaminannya, badanku yang akan terasa sakit karena duduk dalam kondisi yang tak berubah. Tak mau ambil resiko, aku mengubah posisi sofa agar bagian bawahnya dapat terangkat karena ini memang sofa bed.

Setidaknya aku merasa sedikit nyaman. Satu yang tak kusadari, ternyata sedari tadi Karin menatapku sambil memegang handy cam di tangannya dengan cengiran terpampang di wajahnya. "Untuk apa itu, Karin?" aku hanya menatap Karin datar, tak sadar jika tangan kananku mulai mengelus kepala Rukia.

"Oh, kau tak tahu betapa berharganya rekaman ini, Ichi-nii…" cengiran Karin bertambah lebar ketika aku mengangkat satu alisku dengan heran.

"Karin-chan, kau membawa handy cam?" dari arah dapur, Yuzu datang sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk Rukia. Entah darimana ia tahu kalau Rukia sudah ada di sini.

"Tentu saja Yuzu. Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di rumah Ichi-nii. Setiap datang berkunjung, pasti selalu ada hal menarik yang terjadi. Seperti ini contohnya. Lagipula, anggap saja ini sebagai kegiatan klub."

"Jadi selama ini kau selalu merekam jika datang kemari?" aku sedikit kaget dengan apa yang baru kuketahui.

"Hee… aku sudah melakukan ini sejak pertama kau pindah kemari Ichi-nii. Dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" dari ujung mataku, aku melihat Yuzu menaruh nampan tadi di meja yang terletak di sampingku untuk memudahkanku mengambilnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Lagipula kau gunakan untuk apa rekaman-rekaman itu?"

"Blackmail…" Karin dengan gamblang memberitahuku alasan yang sebenarnya. Mulutku ternganga menatapnya. Mengapa semua anggota keluargaku seperti ini? Setidaknya Yuzu tak seperti itu. "Benar kan, Yuzu?"

Tunggu… APA?

"K-kau juga ikutan, Yuzu?" dengan cepat aku berbalik menatap Yuzu.

"Ehehe… sepertinya menyenangkan. Lagipula, aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu." Y-Yuzu… jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu sambil tersenyum manis terhadapku. Aku tak percaya! Satu-satunya adikku yang manis terkontaminasi pikirannya oleh hal-hal tak jelas.

"Karin, kenapa kau harus mengajak Yuzu?" aku kembali menatap Karin.

"Oh, ayolah Ichi-nii, tak semua orang berhati murni. Lagipula jika aku mendapat adegan bagus atau memalukan, Renji pasti membayar tinggi. Ups…" Renji… Renji… Renji… nama itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku. Ternyata dia yang berada di balik semua ini.

"Karin, matikan kameramu."

"Ohoho… tidak bsa Ichi-nii. Ini sudah berada di luar jangkauanmu." Karin masih terus merekam sambil duduk santai di dekatku. Ia sama sekali tak beranjak atau kabur karena tahu aku tak bisa bergerak dengan Rukia yang tertidur di pangkuanku. Aku yang membuka mulut untuk protes kepada Karin malah menemukan sesendok penuh sup panas yang tiba-tiba menginvasi mulutku.

"A-AAAGH… HANAAAAHHHHH…" mulut dan lidahku terbakar karena sup yang masih panas. Dengan mata sedikit berair, aku menatap sang tersangka yang dengan polosnya memegang semangkuk sup dan menyodorkan sesendok lagi kepadaku sambil tersenyum. "Panas, Rukia…"

"Aku tahu. Tapi yang ini sudah kutiup. Cepat buka mulutmu. Aaaaaah…" entah karena reflek atau apa, aku membuka mulut dan menelan sup yang disodorkan Rukia. Geh! Sebenarnya siapa yang sakit? Aku kembali ditarik ke alam nyata setelah mendengar beberapa orang yang terkikik bersamaan.

"Oh, ini akan menjadi berita besar." Dengan wajah memerah aku menatap Karin yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar sambil menahan tawa.

Aku benci hidupku.

* * *

><p>"Hnnn… I-Ichigo! C-cepat! Ugh…" aku hanya sedikit menggeram dan mempercepat gerakanku. Oh, kau tak tahu betapa aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini.<p>

"I-Ichi… hnnn…" yeah… sebentar lagi hingga aku mencapai klimaks. Rukia menegang dan aku tahu kalau aku tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku menatap sepasang biru-violet yang menatapku lekat dengan muka sedikit memerah dan juga suara tawa Karin, kikikan ayah dan wajah Yuzu yang memerah menahan malu.

"Ichigo, kau bermimpi apa? Kau terus-terusan mendesah sambil menyebut namaku berulang kali…" m-mimpi? Kami-sama! Buatlah lubang di bawahku dan telan aku bulat-bulat sekarang juga! Lagipula Rukia… mengapa kau harus bertanya seperti itu keras-keras? Tidakkah itu sudah cukup menjelaskan apa mimpiku?

"Ichi-nii… tak kusangka! Hahahahahaha…" Karin masih memegang handy cam di tangan kanan dan tangan kiri memegang erat perutnya karena menahan sakit akibat tertawa terlalu banyak.

"Masaki! Mengapa anak kita terangsang dalam mimpi tapi tak bisa membuat cucu untuk kita?" ayah dengan heboh mengadu pada foto mungil ibu yang segera ia keluarkan dari dompet dan ia elus-eluskan di pipinya.

Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Aku ingin menghilang saja. Tapi mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata. Atau mungkin itu dikarenakan Rukia yang sedari tadi duduk di pangkuanku? Mungkin aku terlalu capek.

"Ugh… Rukia, aku mau ke kamar mandi. Bisakah kau duduk sendiri?" aku berusaha mengangkat Rukia dari pangkuanku. Tapi yang bersangkutan malah mengubur mukanya di dadaku dan kembali memelukku.

"Aku ikuuuut…" Geh! Entah jadi seperti apa wajahku saat ini mendengar tawa Karin yang semakin kuat, tangisan ayah yang bertambah kencang dan Yuzu yang kini pingsan karena tidak tahan.

Yuzuuuuuu… mengapa kau tak mengajakku sekalian?

* * *

><p>Akhirnya mereka pulang. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit tenang karena penganiayaan mereka berakhir. Aku berdiri di depan pintu sambil melambaikan tangan dengan malas ketika mereka pulang. Di belakangku, Rukia berdiri sambil memeluk pinggangku. Sedari tadi dia tak mau lepas dariku. Butuh waktu hingga akhirnya tadi aku bisa pergi ke kamar mandi.<p>

Sendirian.

Ah, aku masih sedikit khawatir dengan keadaannya. Memang demamnya sudah turun. Tapi dia sama sekali tak ingin tidur. "Kau pasti pergi jika aku tidur…" alasan konyol dan kekanakan. Tapi aku tak menginginkan Rukia yang berbeda dari dirinya yang kini milikku. Rukia yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta hingga berulang kali hanya dengan menatap matanya.

Apa? Memangnya aku tak boleh berkata romantis? Ayolah… setiap pria akan menjadi puitis jika berada di sekitar wanitanya. Jadi aku ini normal.

Setidaknya, sampai aku berhenti berpikir jika aku memang lolicon…

* * *

><p><strong>An end?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: khukhu… gak tahu lagi kesambit apa. Perlu pemanasan sebelum menuju hal besar. Benar kan? Ah, sudahlah. Silahkan sodorkan review~ XD**


	3. Drabble 3

Bagiku, sebenarnya tidur larut malam tak masalah. Apalagi jika semua urusanku telah selesai. Tidur terasa lebih menyenangkan ketika seluruh tubuhku seperti habis dibanting pegulat profesional. Tentu saja ini menjadi salah satu kesenanganku. Jangan salah sangka, ada kalanya ketika aku membenci rasa kantuk.

Kau tahu apa maksudku kan?

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

**A/N1: Yo! Setelah lama cari wangsit(?) saya berhasil dapet ide. Keluar masuk gua mimpi tak bercahaya itu benar-benar sedikit berguna, walau yang lainnya sudah ada di otak mesum saya. Hehe… Spesial untuk para pecinta lime seperti saya~ The important scene isn't coming yet. You know what I mean.**

**Warning: OOC, lime.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dalam sehari, kau mungkin akan merasa bosan untuk menghitung berapa kali mataku terpejam. Saking bosannya, mungkin kau akan lebih memilih untuk melihat debat politik di televisi daripada waktu tidurku yang terlalu sering ini. Apalagi jika dalam keadaan seperti ini; cuti. Seharian lebih merawat Rukia versi manja ketika sakit membuat jam tidur santaiku berkurang. Ketika pada akhirnya dia sudah baikan, dia malah menjauhkan diriku dari tempat tidur atau tempat nyaman lain.<p>

Sebut saja sekarang. Dengan malas aku menyeret kakiku, mengikuti ritme langkah kaki Rukia yang terlampau bahagia lima meter di depan. Dress coklat muda selutut yang dikenakannya berkibar pelan ketika ia mulai berlari kecil. Tak sadar, ujung bibirku sedikit naik ketika melihatnya berbalik dan melempar senyum singkat kepadaku.

Aku sama sekali tak tahu kemana dia akan pergi. Dia terlihat sangat gembira, tentu saja aku tak bisa menolak ketika ia mengajakku untuk pergi ke luar. Apalagi cuaca sedang bagus walau ini sudah pukul lima sore.

Ketika memasuki kota, jalanan mulai ramai. Sedikit cemas karena tinggi badannya yang mengkhawatirkan, aku yang tak ingin kehilangan dirinya di tempat ramai, mulai berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri dan menggandeng tangannya. Dia sama sekali tak keberatan, malah sekarang dia tengah bergembira menyandarkan kepalanya di tanganku, sambil sesekali menggoyangkan kedua tangan kami yang berpautan.

Ah… aku merasa seperti kembali ke masa sekolah dulu. Perasaan yang kini tengah berkecamuk di dalam diriku sama seperti kencan pertama waktu itu. Tapi setidaknya, sekarang aku tak lagi gugup atau bertindak bodoh di hadapannya.

Kami terus saja berjalan, menikmati udara yang sedikit dingin dengan guguran daun Momiji di sepanjang jalan. Tak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirku maupun bibirnya. Aku sudah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan hanya dengan melihat sekilas ke dalam sepasang permata biru-violetnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku dan Rukia bukan tipe orang dengan kata-kata. Menurutku, kami lebih cocok dengan mengekspresikan yang kami rasakan daripada harus mengeluarkannya lewat bibir. Tapi jika itu tindakan lain yang bersangkutan dengan bibir a.k.a sentuhan bibir, dengan senang hati kulakukan hingga berulang kali.

Pada akhirnya kami berhenti dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat seluruh kota Karakura dengan jelas. Di sampingku, Rukia duduk sambil menikmati sekantung shiratama yang sempat dibelinya di jalan tadi. Di ujung mataku, aku melihat beberapa pasangan yang tengah berdansa dengan diiringi musik. Jika kudengar dan kuperhatikan baik-baik, ini seperti di gedung opera. Hanya saja tak ada penyanyi seriosa.

Kini Rukia tengah bersandar di dadaku setelah aku menaruh tangan di atas sandaran bangku. Entah bagaimana shiratama yang dinikmatinya tadi sudah raib. Aku tak pernah bisa menebak selera makan Rukia jika sudah menyangkut makanan kesukaannya. Pernah suatu hari aku dibuatnya panik. Ia mengancam tak mau tidur denganku lagi jika tak ada shiratama saat itu juga. Sebagai seorang pria dengan hormon mendidih, ancamannya membuatku kalut. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita yang kau cintai tak ingin tidur denganmu lagi hanya karena sekantung shiratama. Sama sekali tak masuk akal. Apalagi saat itu aku benar-benar tak tahan karena sudah dua minggu aku pergi ke Kyoto karena pekerjaan.

Hei hei… jangan melihatku seperti itu. Dua minggu lebih tak menyentuh wanita bisa membuat seorang pria frustasi. Itu sangat N.O.R.M.A.L. Dan menunjukkan kalau aku sehat fisik dan mental. Tak perlu mengejekku.

Ah, entah sejak kapan aku mulai memainkan rambut Rukia. Mungkin ini kebiasaan baruku. Semenjak ia memotong rambut hingga membuat lehernya terlihat jelas, aku terlalu suka untuk memilin ujung rambutnya di antara jariku. Hal itu bisa membuatku merasa tenang karena aku tahu ia berada dekat denganku.

"Ichigo…" suaranya lirih, hampir tak terdengar olehku.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau cinta padaku?" aku sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Rukia yang sedikit aneh. Hampir saja aku tersedak oleh ludahku sendiri.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu? Bukankah sudah jelas?" aku menggumam jawaban dari sela-sela rambut hitamnya.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja…" aku menatap heran Rukia. Jarang sekali ia bersikap seperti ini. Apa dia masih sakit?

"Hanya saja apa?" aku bertanya sambil menekan telapak tanganku di dahinya. Sama sekali tak panas. Ia masih sehat, sama seperti tadi pagi.

"A-ah… tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan mengecup singkat bibirku. Ketika aku mengedipkan mata, ternyata ia sudah berjalan menjauh dariku dengan kedua tangan yang ia kaitkan ke belakang. Sejenak, aku yang masih merasa bingung hanya memperhatikannya dari tempatku duduk. Ketika ia berbalik dan menatapku, aku baru sadar kalau ia sudah berada cukup jauh. Aku segera berdiri dan mulai menghampirinya yang kini berhenti menungguku. Senyum kecil di wajahnya yang tersipu kemerahan karena cuaca dingin membuatku tersenyum balik kepadanya.

"Kau akan sakit lagi nanti," aku merapatkan jaketku ke tubuh mungilnya yang kulihat sedikit menggigil.

"Tidak akan." Jawaban keras kepala dari bibir mungilnya tak membuatku berhenti merapatkan jaketku. Aku tertawa kecil dan mencium bibirnya yang tengah cemberut ke arahku.

"Tak usah keras kepala, midget. Kau dan sakit jika disatukan dalam satu kalimat merupakan bencana. OW!" aku mengelus pelan tulang kering kananku yang berhasil menjadi sasaran kaki mungil yang terbalut sepatu flat putih.

"Rasakan. Huh!" dia melipat kedua tangan dan segera berbalik meninggalkanku. Tapi dari ujung mataku, aku melihat ia tersenyum lebar sambil tetap merapatkan jaketku di tubuhnya. Heh… setidaknya wanita itu milikku.

* * *

><p>Duduk berdampingan di sebuah warung ramen, aku melihat Rukia yang menikmati tsukemen pesanannya. Di hadapanku hanya ada sebotol sake dan sebuah cawan. Aku sedang tak berselera makan ramen. Tak tahu kenapa, melihat Rukia makan sudah membuat perutku kenyang.<p>

Tak sampai setengah jam, kami sudah berjalan lagi untuk pulang. Pada akhirnya, Rukia menyeretku untuk membelikannya strap ponsel berbentuk chappy setelah keluar dari warung ramen. Mengapa setiap aku pergi dengannya, harus ada benda mengerikan itu di tengah-tengah? Heran… dan anehnya, Rukia sedikit lebih riang daripada sebelumnya.

Karena bosan dan capek, aku mengajak Rukia pulang. Di jalan pulang, ia kembali merangkul tanganku dan bersandar di pundakku. Karena merasa sedikit—oke, sangat—senang, perjalanan pulang terasa cepat. Hanya seperti mengedipkan mata, dan kemudian kami sudah berada di depan pintu flat. Rukia melepas rangkulannya untuk memudahkanku mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu.

Ketika masuk dan tengah melepas sepatu, aku merasa Rukia menyentuh punggungku dan mulai membuat pola aneh dengan ujung jarinya. Bulu romaku seketika berdiri merasakan sentuhan ringannya di punggungku yang kini beranjak naik ke leher. Saat berbalik, aku tak menyangka jika Rukia akan terang-terangan menyerangku. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangan mungilnya ke leher dan mulai menciumku, dalam. Kakinya yang sudah tak bersepatu itu sedikit berjinjit, sehingga membuat dadanya menekan dadaku.

Kedua tanganku yang tadinya berdiam di pinggangnya, kini mulai bergerak tak karuan. Naik, merasakan kontur tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna, menekan ke belakang untuk melarikan kedua tanganku ke punggung yang hanya terbalut kain tipis, semakin ke bawah untuk merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang sedikit sensitif dan mulai menyingkap terusannya hingga tanganku tenggelam di dalamnya.

Ciumannya tak berhenti walau hampir kehabisan nafas. Ketika aku melepas ciumannya, ia menatapku dengan matanya yang tampak sensual dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Dari celah mungil di bibirnya, aku merasakan sengalan nafas hangatnya menyentuh wajahku. Darahku mendidih dan jantungku berpacu cepat melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kapan kau minum alkohol, Rukia?" suaraku yang kini terdengar berat dan sedikit parau membuatnya semakin menekan tubuhnya pada tubuhku.

"Di warung ramen, ketika kau tak melihat. Mmmh…" dia menggumamkan jawabannya di sela-sela ciumannya di garis rahangku. Aku hanya memejamkan mata, berusaha menikmati perhatiannya padaku. Tanganku yang tak mau diam, sedari tadi hanya mengelus pahanya naik dan turun. Ia mendesah pelan ketika jariku menyentuh sedikit pakaian dalamnya.

"Rukia…" aku hanya bisa mendesiskan namanya ketika dua telapak tangannya kini mulai memberi dadaku sedikit perhatian. Disentuhnya perlahan mulai dari pundak hingga ke perut. Menggeram pelan ketika ia menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang paling sensitif.

"Apa kau sudah tak sabar, Ichigo?" suaranya yang terdengar erotis di telingaku dan ciumannya di leherku membuat aku tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama. Kupojokkan ia di dinding dan mulai menciumnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk merasa tubuhku seperti terbakar. Aku bisa menjadi seperti ini walau hanya melihat tubuhnya terbuka sedikit. Dan jangan bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terang-terangan menginginkanku saat ini juga.

"Hnnn…" di sela ciuman yang semakin panas, kedua tanganku yang masih mengelus pahanya kini mulai menyentuh bibir dalam Rukia yang masih terbungkus pakaian dalam. Dia sedikit gemetar merasakan sentuhanku. Kedua tangannya menarik rambutku dan mengusap belakang leherku. Karena semakin tak tahan, aku menyampingkan pakaian dalamnya hingga aku bisa memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku. Perlahan aku mulai menyentuhnya dari bawah ke atas. Jariku basah karena cairan yang dikeluarkannya. Telingaku panas ketika Rukia melepas ciuman dan semakin kencang meneriakkan namaku sambil mengambil nafas dengan cepat.

Bibirku yang tak ingin diam, beralih menyerang garis rahang hingga mengulum daun telinga kirinya. Ia semakin mendesah ketika jari tengahku perlahan kumasukkan ke dalam dirinya. Terus kumasukkan hingga semua digit tenggelam di dalamnya. Kemudian kubawa masuk dan keluar secara perlahan, merasakan dinding kewanitaannya mengencang dan seakan menarikku semakin ke dalam.

Aku yang merasa bertambah panas kini turut memasukkan jari telunjukku dan membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat. Kedua tangan Rukia kini mulai mencengkeram pundakku karena sensasi yang tengah ia rasakan. Aku tetap saja menggerakkan kedua jariku keluar masuk sambil memberi leher jenjangnya beberapa tanda kemerahan dari bibirku. Satu tanganku yang lain menopang tubuh mungilnya dengan memegang erat pinggangnya agar ia tak bergerak terlalu banyak.

Rukia semakin gemetar ketika jempolku menemukan satu titik yang teramat sensitif. Sembari kedua jariku masih bermain di dalam dirinya, aku mengusap klitorisnya hingga terasa menegang dan mengeras di bawah sentuhanku. Ketika aku menekannya sedikit, aku merasa cairan Rukia keluar dengan intensitas yang cukup banyak. Mengetahui jika ia telah sampai pada titik puncak orgasme, aku mengeluarkan kedua jariku. Ketika aku melihatnya, telapak tanganku turut basah oleh cairannya. Tanpa ragu, aku menjilat tanganku di depan Rukia yang menatapku dengan mata setengah tertutup. Dia mendesah melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

Merasa tak puas, aku langsung berlutut di hadapannya. Langsung saja kumasukkan kepalaku ke dalam terusannya dan menarik turun celana dalam putihnya dengan menggunakan mulut dan gigiku. Ketika ia melempar celana dalamnya dengan sebelah kaki, aku menghembuskan nafas di kewanitaannya dan mencium wanginya yang menguar. Di sela cahaya remang karena masih berada di dalam terusannya, aku melihat cairan berwarna putih yang menetes dari ujung rambut halus berwarna hitam miliknya. Ini membuat celanaku terasa semakin ketat dan menyakitkan.

Setelah puas menghirup wangi kewanitaannya, langsung saja aku menjilat labia yang masih basah dengan cairannya. Kedua tanganku menopang tubuh Rukia yang kurasakan kini tengah merosot dari dinding. Perlahan aku menempatkan kedua kakinya di pundakku dan mulai menikmati apa yang ada di hadapanku. Rukia semakin mendesah tak karuan ketika merasakan lidahku yang mulai kumasukkan ke dalam dirinya dan jari-jariku yang kembali memainkan klitorisnya.

Rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Aku bingung jika harus mengatakannya. Semua ini terlalu familiar buatku. Tapi tetap saja terasa seperti saat aku baru melakukannya untuk pertama kali. Nafsuku yang sudah tinggi kini semakin meroket ketika Rukia kembali menegang dan mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam mulutku. Dengan cepat aku menelan semuanya dan menjilat kewanitaannya hingga bersih.

Ketika aku mengeluarkan kepalaku dari dalam terusannya, Rukia merosot dari pundak dan kini duduk di pangkuanku. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, matanya tertutup dan mulutnya terbuka untuk membantunya mengambil nafas. Kini kewanitaannya terpampang jelas di mataku jika aku melihat ke bawah, sebab kedua kaki Rukia masih berada di pundakku. Saat ia membuka mata, wajahku sudah berada di depan wajahnya. Tak ambil pusing, aku langsung menciumnya dalam. Membiarkannya merasakan dirinya sendiri.

Aku merasa kedua kakinya ia turunkan dari pundakku dan kini ia kaitkan di belakang pinggangku. Kedua tanganku mulai sibuk untuk melepaskan terusan yang dipakainya. Kami melepas ciuman sebentar hanya untuk melepas terusannya. Aku kembali menciumnya dan mulai memijat pelan kedua payudaranya yang masih tertutup bra. Bisa kurasakan putingnya yang sudah mengeras di telapak tanganku. Saat lidahku dan lidahnya berpagutan, aku meraih kaitan bra di punggungnya untuk kulepas. Setelah Rukia benar-benar tanpa busana di pelukanku, baru aku benar-benar melepas ciuman dan mulai menatapnya dari permata biru-violetnya sampai ke kewanitaannya yang kembali mengeluarkan cairan. "Kau curang… Ichigo…" ia berusaha bicara di sela nafasnya yang semakin cepat.

"Hm? Curang kenapa?" aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan kemudian menjilat bibirnya. Rukia sama sekali tak menjawabku. Malahan ia menarik pelan baju yang masih kukenakan. Mundur dari wajahnya dan menatap ke bawah, aku baru sadar jika aku masih berpakaian lengkap. Bahkan sweater hitamku sama sekali belum kulepas. Mengetahu hal ini, aku hanya menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Jangan… menyeringai… bodoh." Nafasnya yang panas itu kembali kurasakan di wajahku. Aku hanya tertawa pelan dan mulai menjilat garis rahangnya hingga ke telinga. Aku menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan singkat dan berakhir di bibir manisnya. "Ichigo…"

"Hmm…" kini ciumanku beralih ke lehernya. Kembali aku menghujaninya dengan kecupan kecil. Seketika aku berdiri dengan membawa tubuh mungilnya di pelukanku dan berjalan menuju sofa. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman, aku membiarkan dirinya duduk mengangkang di pangkuanku. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leherku. Tak ketinggalan, kedua tanganku pun kulingkarkan di pinggangnya. Saat aku menarik diri dari lehernya, aku hanya menatapnya walau celanaku semakin terasa terlalu kencang. Mungkin ia sudah merasakan ujung kejantananku yang menyentuh kewanitaannya sedari tadi.

Dengan masih melihat kedua mataku, aku tahu kedua tangannya turun dari belakang leherku dan meuju pundak. Dan kini keduanya tengah membuka satu per satu kancing berwarna hitam dari sweater yang tengah kukenakan. Dia sengaja melakukannya secara perlahan untuk menyiksaku. Walau aku tetap menatap matanya, tapi dari ujung mataku aku masih bisa melihat tubuhnya dengan bantuan cahaya bulan yang menerobos dari sela tirai jendela di samping sofa dengan jelas.

Kedua dadanya yang mungil dengan puting berwarna kemerahan, leher jenjangnya, kulit putih bagai porselen dan wangi tubuhnya yang membuatku gila. Aku tak pernah merasa lelah jika harus melihat pemandangan ini seumur hidupku. Bahkan kalau perlu, hentikan saja waktunya agar aku bisa terus menatap dewi di hadapanku ini.

Entah apa yang ia lakukan, kini aku baru sadar jika sweater dan kaos yang tadi kukenakan sudah tak kupakai lagi. Dia melepas pandangan matanya dari mataku dan mulai melihat dadaku yang kini terpampang jelas di depannya. Kedua tangannya mulai bereksplorasi secara bebas dari tangan hingga otot perutku. Aku berusaha menekan desahan yang ingin keluar kari bibirku ketika mulut manisnya mulai memberi ciuman basah di sepanjang leherku. Seketika itu aku menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepalaku di sandaran sofa. Memberinya lebih banyak akses ke leherku.

"Ichigo…" aku sedikit menggeram merasakan Rukia mengigit leherku. "Aku…" ia mulai menjilati leherku dan sampai di telingaku. "Hamil…" satu kata terakhir dari mulut manisnya yang kini mengulum daun telingaku seraya membuat kedua mataku terbelalak lebar dan tubuhku menegang.

* * *

><p><strong>Another end?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: CRUEL! Apa itu yang ada di pikiran anda? Khukhukhu~ #plak! Well… saya rasa endingnya bagus di situ. Kalau saya lanjutin aksinya sampai selesai, rasanya berita gembira itu jadi terasa hambar. Yang mau saya tekankan di chapter ini bukan tentang sex, tapi apa yang mau diomongin Rukia. Uuuh~ anggap aja Rukia gak tahan sama alkohol. Oke, aku tahu orang hamil gak boleh minum alkohol, dia cuma minum dikit kok. #samaajabego! Ah, kejam. Jangan ngeroyok dong… ngamuk aja di Review. Bye-Bye~ XD**


End file.
